Kyousuke Hyoubu
Kyousuke Hyoubu (兵部 京介, Hyoubu Kyousuke) is the leader of P.A.N.D.R.A.. He is the main antagonist of Zettai Karen Children, and the main protagonist of The Unlimited - Hyōbu Kyōsuke. Kyousuke is the most powerful high level multi-powered Esper, he desires a future in which espers will gain their rights under the leadership of Kaoru Akashi whom he calls his queen. Appearance Despite being over 80 years old, Hyōbu seems to never age, since he uses his powers to maintain his youth; the only physical nod to his age is the color of his hair, which was originally black. He has grey-ish green eyes and silver hair. He has a bullet-shaped scar on his forehead and two others on his torso from when he was shot. Kyousuke mostly wears a male school uniform, which he only during some missions and during the high school arc, in which he disguises himself as a modern day student. Personality Hyoubu is the most dynamic character throughout both the parent anime and the spin-off anime. He often has a confident smirk or smile that helps to cover his other emotions. He is intelligent, determined, competitive, confident, gentle and caring toward those he likes however he is heartless towards the enemies of espers. On the other hand, he is extremely arrogant, stubborn, careless, a bad loser and always tends to delegate all work to his subordinates, which makes him seem like a whimsical child. Hyoubu is the leader of P.A.N.D.R.A., an organization focused on either creating a world where espers can live freely, or ruling it. To keep the money flow of his organization Kyousuke has acted like a criminal, arms dealer, or even a terrorist, as its main figure he is like a father to the members of his organization. He has a tragic past, his mother died because of esper power investigation, his father fell into alcoholism and mistreated him, so he ended up living with Mr. Tsubomi, a wealthy man, and his daughter, Fujiko Tsubomi, who gave Kyousuke a new family. Still at a young age, he joined the army to put his powers to good use in order to help humanity, but he had to face the death of his comrades during the war, getting to know its cruel side, and just before the country's loss during the conflict, the military received the prediction that Kyousuke would cause a total clash between normal people and espers. As to prevent it, he was shot by Eiji Satomi, his most trusted superior. Feeling betrayed by the attempted assassination, he made a vow to never leave this world until he took revenge on the normals, which he did, slaughtering every single military who was involved. Such actions led him to face Fujiko Tsubomi, (who by that time had forgiven the military, and cooperated with them to found B.A.B.E.L.) creating a definitive gap between them, who in the future will be considered rivals / enemies. Kyousuke shows an obsession for the Queen of Catastrophe, the woman he saw in the prediction, and considers her his love interest. This causes discomfort to the members of P.A.N.D.R.A., and as the Queen (Kaoru Akashi) is still too young, it has gained him the fame of being a Lolicon, much to his anger. In both anime and manga Kyousuke starts with being determinated and resentful, but little by little he is forced to interact with other characters (especially The Children and Minamoto, who states that the future he wants for espers can be reached with love and hard work, instead of war), and due to the appearance of a common enemy he seems to slightly soften about his desire to cause an esper war, and his antagonist shape fades. Kyousuke is sick, it seems that his heart can't handle his already long life, and from time to time he has to restrain himself during battles because of the pain. He medicates himself, and puts all of his effort to stay alive, but on many occasions he has said that he feels his time is short. Plot Early days Born in the 30's, the chaotic period which will soon be followed by the Second World War, Little is known about Hyoubu's parents aside from his mother was a Chinese high-level esper that stemmed from the mainland and his father is one of the Japanese colonists and scientists who studied her abilities on an island owned by Japan. However, as they are exploiting her power without limits, her mother become a victim of an accident caused by a misuse of ESP. Due to losing his wife and pride, his father chose to live in sorrow and wine. This resulted in Hyoubu being mistreated and neglected from young age. Hyoubu's father even described esp as a curse. That strongly affected the rest of his life as it fueled his desire to "do something good" with his inherited power; whether as the ideal Esper soldier of the Japanese army or the notorious leader of P.A.N.D.R.A. Kyousuke was sent to live with Mr. Tsubomi, a wealthy fellow researcher of his father, who treated him in a very respectful way and quickly accepted him into his family, to the point that Kyousuke would become a brother to Tsubomi's daughter. War time The involvement in Tsubomi's house ended in an approach of Japanese Military force looking to recruit young Espers to a new Special unit, Fujiko accepted the invitation without much thinking, and dragged a doubtful Kyousuke in. Once in the Military unit, Kyousuke discovered a new family, all the members were Espers like him; they behaved like normal people and rejected military ways, all of them accepted Kyousuke immediately, and then made his life enjoyable. The commander of the Esper Unit was Eiji Saotome a tempered man who became the person most admired by Kyousuke, Saotome tried his best to convince them of the possible uses of Esper during war; and even managed the Esper unit to have a special treat from the military force. Under Saotome's commands Kyousuke showed great potential despite his young age. When the commander finally got the wanted attention for the Esper unit, their first trial was a sparring battle between a modern airplane vs an Esper, the chosen was Kyousuke, who succeeded and managed to get the unit an opportunity to enter the war. During his days as an in-training military esper soldier, he met the esper dolphins Ikyūgō 008 and 009, they foresee the future, and immidiately befriended Kyousuke.The dolphins gave Kyousuke a look on the future where he saw a war in which a beautiful powerful woman was shot by a man she loved,this woman somehow told Kyousuke she knew he was looking, and apologized to him; this event marked him forever having a crush on that woman, and made him put a lot of interest in why a person from a distant future knew him. One of their first missions was to enter the battlefield as support units, helping the Japanese aircraft to recharge fuel mid air. Doing it successfully made the military seek to use their powers further in an offensive way, but the next mission ended in the first death of an Esper which made Kyousuke go berserk and defeat an aircraft carrier all alone with the absorbed power of his deceased fellow. It was this moment that marked a difference in his life, he started using his school uniform like a suit of mourning, and it attracted the attention and fear from the military heads. By this time Saotome was already in knowledge of the future war prediction, but he digged in more than Kyousuke, getting to know that the espers directed by the Queen of Catastrophe where grouped by an organization started by Kyousuke himself, so he the high military ranks declared him a potential risk to national security and decided to get rid of him, and Saotome shot him to death inside Tsubomi's Manor. Right after the shooting, Kyousuke died, but his powers made a miraculous healing right before he was absolutelly gone, so his body functions started working again, he came back to life and took revenge on Saotome right away (although he didn't really died). Resentful, angry, and full of power, Kyousuke started a revenge on every single man involved in the death of the Esper unit, and his death, the investigation took years, and he one by one managed to kill them, eventually he found that his sister Fujiko Tsubomi managed to escape the slaughter of Espers, and instead of looking for revenge has been working for the goverment, although he had no reason to kill her, he was unable to understand why she took that path. Fujiko was really angry becouse of the assassinations made by Kyousuke, as her fellows where creating B.A.B.E.L. (her objective was to create a goverment agency separated from the army, to give espers an opportunity to have a home, and develop like they had before with the military, but minimizing the risk of getting betrayed; for this she had to forgive the goverment actions and actually work with them to find funding and support) and as a result they could never be on the same side, they turned rivals. As the years passed, Kyousuke found espers in need, and started grouping them in what will later become P.A.N.D.R.A. he found Muscle Ōkama his first (known) subordinate, Shirō Magi his right hand, Momiji the mother figure and executive, and Yō Fujiura a young supporter, with his base personnel he started to work incognito doing criminal tasks, in order to obtain resources for his organization, which little by little was growing and creating contacts around the world. A highlight point in his life was the birth of Kaoru Akashi the future Queen of Catastrophe, we was present during her birth, this same day he decided to let B.A.B.E.L.catch him to keep near the queen, leaving P.A.N.D.R.A. members to work mostly on their own, and it seems he was inactive until she was 10, at this age he realized she finally knew Koichi Minamoto (the man who will shoot them in the future) and decided to take action to attract her to himself and involve her and the other 2 esper of "The Children" into P.A.N.D.R.A. but unfortunately by the time he starts taking action the 3 children are already too attached to Minamoto, his actions led The Children consider him as an sort of antagonist, even if his approaches where merely jokes towards his hated rival Minamoto, as a result he had to change his plans and work to bring the queen to P.A.N.D.R.A., in a long term. During his time around his still young queen he realized a danger was rising, a mundane organization called Black Phantom, old legal arm dealers, now turned into esper kidnappers who turned their victims into brainwashed assassins to be sold. Considering them as enemies, Kyousuke left aside momentarily his pursue of the future war and focused into disbanding Black Phantom, but this eventually led to a confrontation between The Children and the agents of Black Phantom, turning them into a common enemy that cant be defeated by either B.A.B.E.L. or P.A.N.D.R.A. without mutual assistance. Abilities Kyousuke is a highly skilled ESP user who has the ability of permanently acquiring the Esper power of anyone who dies around him, so this results in him having even more abilities than Fujiko Tsubomi who was originally the strongest Esper alive. Because of that, his powers are in constant evolution and development. He can use most of them simultaneously and combine them, which makes him a very capable fighter. While originally he possessed only Psychokinesis, after seeing his friends die one by one in front of him, somehow his friends' abilities transferred to him, such as Electrokinesis, Teleportation, Psychometry, Pyrokinesis and Hypnosis. By adapting the Triple Boost technology designed by Minamoto for The Children in the Original series, during the events of The Unlimited, he created his own Booster, which unlocked a Full Power mode at the cost of life energy, in which he unleashes when he "gets serious" that is first hinted when he speaks about it in the 50 and 51 episodes of ZKC. This level of power seems to be the Unlimited Mode that is shown in The Unlimited - Hyoubu Kyousuke, a show based on Hyoubu that has a serious and darker tone and style. Unlimited Mode (Spin-off Only) In Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke uses a pin on his collar which is a limiter to keep his powers in check. when he turns off the limiter he can boost to his unlimited mode and release his full power which is stronger than The Children's Triple Boost. It was heavily implied that unleashing his power put additional strain on his body and because of that it was better to be sealed. When reactivating his Limiter, he has a habit of saying "Time, eternally stop." Higher than Unlimited Mode: Octet Boost (Spin-Off Only) In this mode, Kyousuke combines forces of himself and his dead comrades to form an Octet Boost which gives him seven wings and creates the one of the strongest powers in ZKC universe. It is possible that it can turn anything in it's path to ash. After using this, Kyousuke can maintain some power. Relationships Kaoru Akashi Yugiri Andy Hinomiya :: :: Trivia *He is named after Prince Hyobu, the father of Murasaki in The Tale of Genji. *He has proclaimed himself to be the "Black Fallen Angel". Navigation Category:Characters Category:P.A.N.D.R.A. Category:Esper Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Psychometry Category:Hypnosis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telepathy